A Butterfly Story
by Nykia
Summary: This is a cute bed time story within a story told by two well known characters. Usagi (Selenity), Hotaru, two characters not as well known created by Naoko, and one other. Curious as to what it's about? Find out!


Authors Announcement: Here's an attempt to make an AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) conference chat into a story. A total of five people. (Myself, Hotaru, Selenity, Amby, and Mertaki) If it weren't for these awesome gals not to mention asking them permission (and receiving it) if I could borrow the chosen characters they played and their lines, I never would have been able to make this discussion into a story. You might also want to note that the other story within the story (complicating, isn't it?) has been changed to italics so you can tell the difference. I hope you enjoy! Also, please Read and Review! Thank you .

If you're in the least bit or very much interested in who these Galactic senshi are and would like to be introduced further, I highly suggest reading "A Galactic Project" written by EgyptMau, a very dear friend of mine which can easily be located under my favorite stories. The galactics are part of Naoko Takeuchi's wonderful creations even though these senshi (soldiers) are barely mentioned in her Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (Sailor Stars) manga books. We're merely using our imaginations to bring these amazing senshi to life. I'm only using two of the senshi in this story, Sailor Cocoon and Sailor Mermaid. The other Sailor Senshi are Galaxia (of course), Coronis, Mau, and Chuu.

Also, many many many thanks to the Kirbyness (you know who you are) for helping me out with the very beginning on what to write since I was having a major writers block-arreah -.-;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The beautiful, amazing, talented Naoko has all rights. One more thing... NO SUEING!! Thank you and have a beautiful day!

-------------------------------

A soft melody . . .

Its soothing notes drifted throughout the night within the Palace walls. The sweet sounding melody hummed by a young woman dressed in a comfy looking pink pajama gown, her silver hair done in the royal traditional style of Odango's resting atop her head. As she neared the end of the harmonic tune, blue eyes softly closed in relaxation and opening them only to realize that her attempt was not quite getting the full effect she had hoped to lull her friends to sleep, naturally, had replaced a serene smile to a frown.

Sighing in contentment, Selenity idly twisted a lock of silver hair around her finger, thoughts slowly drifting as if contemplating a plan. Before she could get too far in thought, the sound of Mertaki's cough followed by an "....Ow" startled the princess out of her reverie. Looking up, the future heiress of the Silver Millennium stretched out gracefully, deep cerulean blue eyes taking in the sleepy forms of visiting friends from distant planets.

Hotaru, who turned out to be a surprise visit, was among the group of young women lazily sprawled around. The others... well, two of them were identified as the Galactic Senshi. Nykia, Sailor Soldier of the planet Cocoon and Mertaki, Sailor Soldier of the planet Mermaid. Last but most certainly not least, Ambrosia who identified herself as an Elemental Senshi, Sailor Terra.

"So..." Nykia began, more towards breaking the silence than anything else. "Who's up for doughnuts?"

No sooner did she ask the question did a chorus of voices break loose on which doughnuts most of the girls specifically asked for. Picking herself up, the purple haired spirit guardian strolled out of the room and soon returned with a plate full, her hand gingerly selecting a raspberry filled one.

The instant Nykia returned to her spot--pausing momentarily to set the plate on an oak table near the large over sized bed--sat back down onto the spacious mattress only to find her lap being invaded by Mertaki who had just collapsed on her. "Tell me a bed time storrryy..!"

Feeling a gentle tug on her hair, Nykia swatted away Mertaki's hand only to be bombarded with two pairs of sad, pleading eyes coming from Mertaki and the princess. How she hated being given the "look", especially by these two.

"Don't give me those looks, you know I'm not good at story telling." Nykia replied simply, though she knew they'd win at this game in the end.

It was then that Mertaki let loose her irresistible fishy/puppy eyed look which Nykia suspected Fishie (Mertaki's nickname) knew of this and without any hopes of resisting, Nykia gave in.

Perking up at the word 'story', Ambrosia took a long look at her unfinished essay and proceeded to stick her tongue out at it. "Story? I like stories too!" Scooting herself as well as Hotaru towards Selenity, Mertaki, and the newly voted story teller, Nykia made an attempt at jump starting her brain while thinking up a proper bed time story to tell and failed to come up with anything.

Of course it didn't help in the least bit with so many anxious stares being directed at her and after thinking a minute longer, an idea struck.

"It might suck" Nykia began, "but at least I've managed something."

"No matter what you might say, I'm most certain it will not suck." Ambrosia spoke truthfully, the others nodding in agreement.

Nykia tossed a thankful smile toward everyone and without further ado, begain her tale...**_  
_**

_Once upon a time, there were three butterflies. One a brilliant shade of white, the second reflecting the colors of a rising sun, and the last shaded with the color of midnight skies._

Noting the girls' satisfied expressions, their ears listening intently but faltering with realization that the story had stopped just as quickly as it had started, they were about ready to protest when Nykia's voice cut them off. "I have a better idea, why don't we take turns telling the story? I'll think up the next part but after that, someone else gets to take over."  
**_  
_**"I love this game!" Selenity piped excitedly, momentarily forgetting her manners before a light blush crept over.

"Awww, but... ..Okaay..." Mertaki spoke hesitantly, not really feeling confident in her story telling skills.

Hotaru and Ambrosia both agreed as well.

Nykia smiled once more before continuing.

_The rise of the morning sun slowly made its peak over the high mountain tops, its rays stretching over the lands slowly illuminating and waking the inhabitants including the butterfly resembling a rising sun, it too began to rise and stretch its wings, stiffling a yawn as it peered over at its two siblings still sleeping peacefully._

"Who's next?" Nykia questioned, a thin eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"I nominate Amby!" Hotaru chimed, Selenity reenforced Hotaru's suggestion by pushing Amby forward.

"What!! Why me?!" Ambrosia whined.

Selenity eyed the protesting girl. "Story, now!" She commanded in her most authoritive voice only to receive a glare back.

"Fine! ::weeps:: Now I have to keep thinking..."

"You know we love you Amby." Selenity reminded sweetly.

"Hai! Watashi-tachi ni Ambi-chan wa suki desu!" (Roughly translates to: "Yes! We like our friend Amby!")****

"Continuing." Ambrosia reminded, before beginning.

_'How can they continue to sleep when it is such a beautiful day?' It thought, its gaze sweeping over the beautifully lit up land, the sun catching on the dew that clung to the plants and trees. As if hearing its thoughts, the brilliant white butterfly soon began to stir, stretching its wings out lazily. "Good morning." It yawned sleepily, making little groaning noises._

"::whisper whisper:: Can butterflies groan?" Selenity interrupted.

"In this story they can." Ambrosia mumbled.

Hotaru giggled at the sound of her princess meeping.

"::whisper:: ..We should ask Nykia about that later.." Mertaki added before all girls went into silence once more.

_Both butterflies looked over at their still sleeping sibling, although neither of them were surprised to see it was still fast asleep. After all, a butterfly that resembled the night sky would naturally have a love for night time and both butterflies knew their sibling had most likely fallen asleep a few hours ago._

"Tag!"

Hotaru cleared her throat signaling her turn.

_So with that, the white and sunny butterflies let their nightly sibling rest and fluttered off into the field to find some breakfast of honey dew on the flowers. Shiro fluttered around and yawned again but giggled._

"Kawaii!" The princess squealed. "...Which one is that?" She asked as an after thought.

"Shiro is Japanese for white." Hotaru supplied. "And I hope my naming one of the butterflies won't be any problem."

"Ok, I knew that...Miso shiro!" Selenity replied hungrily already tasting that Miso soup.

"Not at all, I like this idea, actually." Nykia smiled.

_"You're in a good mood Shiro, what's going on?" Sunny asked, flitting about. "I had a wonderful dream, do you want to hear it Sunny?"_

_"Sure, what was it about?"_

Mertaki slowly looks over at Selenity. "I'll go last if you don't mind your highness."

"Not at all! Now... where were we? slight pause Oh yes, I remember!"

Sweatdrops formed on the side of everyone's head except the princess as she continued.

_"It was a wonderful dream!" Anatolius said happily, lightly fluttering his glimmering wings._

_"What happened?" Shiro asked curiously, landing on a honeysuckle petal daintly._

_"There were flowers as far as the eye could see, of all shapes and sizes! Roses and lillies, snap dragons and lilacs, they were all so fragrant and delicious. And there were butterflies, like us! Of all different colors of the rainbow, we were all happy for there were no birds or small animals to eat us." He sighed happily as he drank from the honeysuckle._

_"It sounds lovely, does such a place really exist?" Shiro asked with hopefulness._

"What does Anatolius mean?" Nykia asked.

"Sunrise, it's ancient greek." Selenity answered.

"Reiji means 12 o'clock midnight if anyone thinks that's cute." Hotaru added.

Amby peers over at Mertaki and grins knowingly. "Guess whos turn it is!" She says in a sing song voice.

"All right, all right.." Mertaki groaned, setting her sketchbook on the chair next to her, pausing as she realized she had already forgotten the names given to the butterflies. "What's the name of the two butterflies again?"

"Shiro is the white one and the sunny colored one is Anatolius and apparently now male." Hotaru chuckled.

Mertaki only shrugged and prepared to tell her small offering of the story.

_"I don't know..." Anatolius answered a bit sadly, his wings stilled. "I wanted to go find out. That is, if you'd like to come with me."_

_"Of course!" Shiro replied happily. "I'd love to find such a place like that, without any worries... But we would have to drag Reiji along with us. Unfortunately, he's still sleeping._

_"How about we set off tomorrow? Bright and early." Anatolius asked._

_"Sounds good."_

_With that, the two butterflies continued to flit around happily. They adored the beautiful day, how it was just right. With the day slowly passing, they waited paitently for the next day to arrive where they would try and find this beautiful place from Anatolius' dream. A few hours passed in which they returned to the other still resting butterfly. _

"My turn!" Nykia announced, loving this story with each progress made.

_"Think we should wake him up?" Anatolius whispered quietly as the two brightly colored butterflies rounded a corner and re-entered their hut._

_"I don't know... he becomes awfully cranky when someone wakes him." Shiro reminded._

_"True... but at least it wouldn't be . so . quiet!"_

_"I still don't know..." Shiro repeated hesitantly. "Remember what happened the last time we woke him up?"_

"Tag Amby-chan!"

_Anatolius nodded, glancing over at the slumbering butterfly, remembering how Reiji had thrown a full-fledge temper tantrum the last time he had been woken up. Gulping softly, he turned to face Shiro once more. "So now what do we do?" He asked glumly. "I don't want to upset Reiji again, not to mention that his temper tantrum didn't only affect us, but all the other creatures as well!"_

_Shiro had a look of concentration etched on his features. "What we need to do is find a way to wake him up, but somehow make it seem like it was his intention all along." The white butterfly stated slowly._

"Hotaru's tur-" Nykia began, stopping in mid sentence when she realized that not only was Hotaru alseep, but the rest of the lot as well!

"Looks like we'll finish this story tomorrow night." She said sighing.

"I suppose so." Ambrosia nodded a bit reluctantly. And it was starting to get good too... "You realize we're probably going to have to repeat what they missed, ne?"

Nykia nodded sleepily. "I suppose this is the part where we say goodnight, Amby-chan." Nykia spoke up in mid yawn.

"Goodnight Nykia, sweet dreams.."

"Goodnight..."


End file.
